Big Time Twin
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: What happens when James's twin, Shane, comes to L.A. to find James, but James is no where to be found?


Yeah, you remember Shane from iCarly? Well, since he was played by James Maslow, I just thought of this funny little story.

* * *

**Big Time Twin**

It was a normal day at the Palm Woods. Kendall was hanging out with Jo, Logan was taking a shower, Carlos was trying to get a new record on how many times he could hit the paddle ball consecutively - his record was 1 - and James driving to the store. (He has his licence in this story, even though I don't know why someone would ever give him a licence. He'd probably look in the mirror and then get lost in his "amazing" reflection.)

_**(Shane's Point of View)**_

I stood outside of the Palm Woods, admiring the new location I was in - Hollywood. James had told me about it here. He also mentioned that he was in a boy band. I've never heard their music, but I knew that James was quite a singer. Looks like his dream came true. I walked past a pool, into the lobby, and heading up the stairs. I searched for the apartment until I finally found 2J. I opened the door and it was unlocked. I walked inside and looked around. This was a pretty cool place. Just then, a dark haired boy came out of the kitchen and looked at me.

"James, don't forget you have to take out the trash," he stated, looking in my direction.

"I'm not James. Where is he?" I answered confused.

"Haha, very funny James. But seriously Mrs. Knight is going to get mad if you don't do your chores soon," the boy told me.

"Who's Mrs. Knight?" I genuinely asked.

He just rolled his eyes and walked away. I shrugged. I'll go see if someone has seen James. I walked back downstairs to see a guy with short, dark hair, hitting a paddle ball, or at least trying to hit a paddle ball. I figured he might know where James was. So I walked up to him.

"Have you seen James?" I asked him.

"You've been acting really weird lately," the boy answered, laughing to himself, "why don't you go lie down?"

"I don't need to lie down. I need to find James," I told him.

"I think you may be reading too much Pop Tiger," he explained.

Pop Tiger? I don't read that magazine. And even if I did, how would _he _know?

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," I stated walking away.

"Obviously," he replied, but I was already walking away.

**_(James's Point of View)_**

Normally I love Los Angeles, but this is one of the only things I hate about it - the traffic. I've been gone for an hour and I'm not even half way to the store! Why is it so busy today? Oh well, it's not like my twin Shane came to town and now is confusing everyone, because he's asking where I am...

**_(Shane's Point of View)_**

I walked through the park like a lost puppy. Why was finding James was so hard? I spotted a blonde haired boy and girl sitting next to each other on a blanket. They looked pretty friendly, so I decided to ask them.

"Hey..." I started.

"James, I'm in the middle of a date," he told me, annoyed.

"James is here? Where?" I asked, excitedly.

"I know you're bored, but come on. If you were on a date, I wouldn't interrupt you," he calmly said.

_**(James's Point of View)**_

After being gone for three hours, just to get some pie, I was finally back at the Palm Woods. I was just hanging out, when I noticed Kendall talking to... "Shane!" I yelled.

"James!" he shouted in response.

I ran to the scene. Kendall looked so confused. Then, I forgot that I had never told Logan, Carlos, and Kendall about my twin brother.

"Oh yeah, Kendall, this is my twin brother, Shane and Shane, this is one of my best friends, Kendall," I introduced.

They said, "Nice to meet you" and shook hands, "How come you never told us you had a twin?" Kendall asked me.

"I don't know, never came up," I answered.

Shane and I went back to my apartment and I introduced Shane to Logan and Carlos.

"Oh yeah, James, don't forget to take out the trash," Logan told me.

"Right," I answered, following his orders.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. I think it turned out okay - not my worst story, but not my best one...


End file.
